Truth Dare Humiliation!
by PsychoDemonSisters
Summary: What happens when you get to crazy hyper sisters together in a Room with Dark, Krad, Sasuke, Hiei, and Ed.....Well you're about to find out! XD Sakura's and Rayu's first Fanfict.
1. The Trubble Is Just Begingin

Rayu: ….It's quiet…..toooo quiet… Sakura WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!

Sakura: innocence look on face I did nothing….Right Ed!

Ed: ……Sweatumm well you did hit a cop in the face and you did take that old lady's ice cream and you- Goes on talking about everything Sakura did wrong TODAY

Rayu: glares I was actually expecting an answer you know!

Ed: Gulp sorry?

Sakura Anime Vain NO HUG FOR A WEEK!

Ed: Yahoo! Freedom!

Sakura: Alright fine kisses for a week AND hugs! nods head

Ed: NOOOOOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Rayu: to busy laughing ass off to help Ed

Ed: Tears

Sakura: Smiles and laughs evilly

Disclaimer: We don't own the anime characters, but we do torture, steal' em and we own our Rpging characters Rayu, and Sakura.

Well come back to Truth Dare or Humiliation! Sakura said energetically.

Yes, this is the show where take well known heroes, and herons and make them look like asses. Rayu added with an evil grin.

But right now we are on brake! Just then a huge screen with Kuwabara singing Why Not by Hilary Duff comes down while he's in the middle of taking a bubble bath with pink bubbles. While singing MAJORLY out of key! (Hilary Duff: Hey why the heck did you to idiots mess up one of my best songs! Sakura: …. Well number 1... HEY TIS FOR HORSES! And because you're such a lame butt/song writer / singer you little idiot. Hilary: WHY YOU LITTLE PRISSY WHORE! Rayu: ANIME VAIN FIRE IN BACK GROUND NO FUCKING PERSON TALKS TO MY EVIL LIITLEBY 2 DAYS SISTER LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING WHORE SLUTTY BITCH! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU PRISSY LITTLE SLOR!) Sorry to anyone who likes Hilary Duff, but we really don't like her!

And welcome back! Sorry for suck a disturbing yet funny cameral! Now lets find out who are next victims cough I mean guests are! Sakura grinned

And the luck victims are…..opens envelop that appeared our of no where Ed Hiei Dark Krad Sasuke!

HEY WHY THE HECK ARE YOU PICKING ON ALL THE HOT GUYS AND KRAD'S NOT A HERO! A random girl wearing close to nothing shouted angrily as she stood up from the crowd.

……Why the hell are you here, and more importantly, why should we care what the fuck you have to say… Rayu said, glaring over to the girl.

I'm here because I want to see you two make asses of yourselves. The girl said with an ugly little smug look on her face

….. Hm…. SECURITY! Rayu shouts

No! Wait Rayu, I have a better idea! Sakura Smiles

Oh really now.. So what is it… Rayu wondered, thinking deeply : "probably something idiotic coming from you…"

Fades in front of the girl , grabs her by the arm, then fades back down to the stage and ties her up to a chair and stuffs an apple in her mouth - There, now we wont have to hear your annoying screwed up voice complaints any longer, and best of all you're now apart of the show! … But a very different one! Rolls the girl out to the Nip/Tuck show This one needs a … well… cant really use brain… too small to take out… then again, it tis very useless to her… hmm… we'll just say head so we don't have to look at the horrible vision of her face any longer. Sakura smiled

…..So… Head removal? Random doctor asks

Mmhm! Sakura nodded

….well… that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be… Rayu smirked, Now let us go meet up with the victims now. Both of us disappear and reappear in a dark room with no door window and no escape. Hears evil laughing in background

Now the thing is they don't know they are on tv. Sakura grinned.

HOW THE HECK DID WE GET HERE AND- who might you to beautiful ladies be?Dark ask suddenly not bothered by the whole no escaping thing.

brings Ed in front of me I don't think so Dark… go onto another subject… like … LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! whispers: or humiliation Sakura said as she grinned really big!

Rayu just sighed, I'll start off, umm Sasuke Truth, Dare or Humiliation!

Sasuke just gave us a look like' there is no way in hell I'm playing'

You'll play if you want to get out of here! Now PICK!

Fine, Dare….

Rayu and Sakura exchanged evil look and grins.

I dare you to…..kiss Krad and make out with a teddy bear. Rayu and Sakura broke out in laughter before he could even relies what Rayu had dared him to do.

Sasuke just stared at me in disbelief and had a look on his face like 0.0. Everyone fell on the floor laughing there asses off…well everyone but Krad who was just plain freaked out. As Sasuke kissed Krad they both barfed then came the teddy bear, and lets just say the teddy bear is no more……poor teddy bear, hope Neko isn't to mad about it.

While whipping the barf from mouth along with the fuzz mixed in it, Alright…cough cough …. …. I think I still have fur on my mouth…… Random fan girls drooling over Sasuke. ….. Alright… since I cant do Rayu over again….. I'll choose the other annoying brat sister. Sasuke growls angrily  
Electricity glare between the two. … fine. Sakura smirked, Give me your best shot fuzz boy.

Alright… truth .. Dare.. Or humiliation Sakura?

…sigh I'll make Rayu happy… -.- humiliation…

Awwww no hugs for a week! Rayu smiled

….sweet deal! Sakura responded with a sweat drop from everyone else in the room.

……… anyways……. I dare you to run around in your bra and underwear, saying " I'm a crazy little bunny girl! Sasuke smirked

0/0 …………. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND YOU PERVERTED LITTLE NINJA BOY!

Wow I'd pay a million dollars to see that! Dark smiled a perverted grin.

WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT HER TO DO THAT! Ed yelled with an anime vain!

Getting jealous, Edward. Krad said with a smirk at Ed's blushing!

Hey at lest I didn't just kiss a GUY! May I remind you. Electricity glares goes between each other.

…….Why are you making my sis do something THAT PERVERTED! Throws random heavy object at Sasuke Rayu said brushing the dust off of her that that object put on her. Sasuke gets hit by a UFBB.(UFBB is Unidentified Flying BaseBall)

… humph.. Well it's not like I'm gonna enjoy it or anything.. gets hit with the ufbb and has this face -

v/v …well…. It… it is a………. a fair fight I guess…. Sakura said blushing and smiling I'll just have to enjoy it :3 at least im not bare… ,whispers and I didn't have to kiss the same sex of anyone xD

While you're doing that! Lets move on…….. Before you go… who do you dare/truth/humiliate and who to? Rayu asked

hm… Dark…. The little perv deserves it! .. Actually sasuke deserves it.. -.-Sakura mumbled

alright.. Uh… I choose humiliation. Dark was acting brave but everyone could tell he was as scared as a new born bunny!

I dare you to run out in the middle of the highway, so you aren't near me, wearing a bikini, singing theBarbie song and doing the chicken dance for 10 minutes straight, or yeah and you have to wear make up as well. Sakura giggled at her humiliation dare.

……. WHAT THE FUCK ! Dark yelled out

Hey, you're the one who picked the category… Rayu smirked and laughed a little at the choice You learn well little sister Pats the bunny on the head

…… sigh … Sakura goes off to do dare, as well as Dark..

Now we go live as Dark, the Famous Phantom Thief makes a complete baka of him self….. Now Dark how do you feel right now as everyone driving by sees you like this! Everyone in the room was laughing there asses off.

I don't care HOW CUTE THAT LITTLE BRAT IS I WANT TO KILL HER!

Rayu just had a sweat drop, Okay so who are you targeting Dark?

That's easy "Please don't be me" Thought Rayu, Krad of cores!

You jerk! I pick dare! Krad yelled after he yanked the microphone out of my hand.

Well what are you planning on doing to him Dark? Sakura asked as she came back in FULLY clothed.

I'm going to dare him to kiss you and then Ed for 10 minutes straight! Dark smirked and glared

WTF! I've already kissed one guy why do I have to kiss another! And on top of it that annoying little bunny brat! Krad yelled into Dark's ear.

That little bunny brat is right here and my name is SAKURA! Sakura had an anime vain of cores.

Wow this is actually entertaining! Rayu nonchalantly replied with out ever thinking about it.

What are you two girls doing this time?hat was our mother.

..Nothing mom….We're just taking on the family business.We both yelled threw the think wall.

Awwtears run down face I'm so proud of you two. Now why can't your other sisters be a little more like you?As we hear our mother leave we mumbled 'Because they are all goody goody two shoes and we are evil.'

Anyways, back to the real fun!

Dark mumbling…Has it been 10 minutes yet!

…… nope! ..mumbles, 'yes but we're not telling him that!'

….well… go on Krad.. Do your dare!Dark Smirked

……..vain….AT LEAST IM NOT THE ONE STANDING OUT THERE IN PUBLIC IN A BIKINI WITH MAKE UP, SINGING THAT GAY ASS SONG AND DOING THAT IDIOTIC DANCE!

vain! SHUT IT YOU BASTARD!

….sighBREAK IT UP YOU TWO JUST DO THE DAMN DARE! Rayu yelled

PLEASE DON'T! Sakura wined

I'll take back the deal… Rayu warned

…sigh …. …f….fine.. Sakura put her head down in a depressed manner

Krad goes up to kiss Sakura, then Ed… THE END!

Inner Sakura : -- … need air!

Inner Ed: NEED THROW UP BUCKET!

Inner Krad : NEED A BAZUKA AND A PUKE BAG!

Inner Rayu: …. So hilarious … yet sooo wrong…

Inner Daisuke: …Wonder whats for dinner if I ever get out of this messed up situation…

Inner Satosh: THIS IS SO FUCKING WRONG! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET US INTO THIS MESS!

Inner Krad: I DON'T KNOW!

… hmm… ED! I SHALL CURE YOU:3 Sakura pounced on Ed before he could protest, like it would have mattered anyways she still would of…. 20 minutes later!

WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME! Ed yelled

I just thought you might like it if I kissed you instead of some crazed lunatic of a guy! Sakura pouted.

Well sweat It was better after having a GUY kiss me!

Yay-ness!

Now Ed who are you daring. Sakura asked curiously

I dare Rayu to be flirtatious to the only guy who hasn't been dared and then umm kiss him!

Rayu's jaw hit the ground while Krad and Sauske had to keep her from beating the crap out of Ed.

…………….Mock my words I WILL kill you Edward! Rayu's voice was cold and dangerous. And Im sure the death glares times 10 didn't help.

Well after Rayu was done and crap she, Okay Hiei I dare you to kiss Yusuke!

Now it was Krad, Sasuke, Sakura and Dark refraning Hiei from killing Rayu!

I giggled and snapped my fingers with that Yusuke appeared. The sooner you do this the sooner you all can get out of this 'Girls Hell Pit'

Hiei walked over to the very confused Yusuke and kissed him then knocked him out and he vanished.

Now to show you the REAL surprise! Rayu and Sakura commented walking towards a wall when a door appears. As everyone , but dark who is STILL embarrassing himself, walks out the door disappears and a stage with thousands of people/demons (not counting the one watching it on tv) were laughing so hard some of them were being rushed to the hospital.

Twitch Twitch YOU MEAN THE WHOLE WORLD HAS BEEN WATCHING US THE WHOLE TIME! They all yelled as us.

Pretty much. Rayu and Sakura answered with a shrug.

Just then Dark came running in yelling like a mad man THAT WAS MORE THAN 10 MINUTES BITCH!

Well that's all the time we have thanks for watching toon in next time to watch Truth Dare or Humiliation! With that last line spoke Sakura and Rayudisappeared.

Okay this was my sister's and I first fanfict! So please review!

Puppy dog eyes


	2. Help the sisters!

Rayu: Wow everyone thanks for the **6 reviews!**

Sakura: Jeez Rayu just because we only got six reviews doesn't mean you need to freak out! **Mumbles** or loose your temper

Rayu: Anyways I Sakura clears throat We just want to thank the fallowing people for reviewing! Oh and as an added bonus if you six review again and give us a name (other then your username) you go by (Can be a nickname) then we'll put you in the next chapter!

Thank you to:

nekogirltheanimefreak

SakaraMousyxXx

itzkimiakaauntuu

Nahtxias Dragonfly2k2

silverfangedgoddess09

Daisukes-Inner-Angel

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the anime characters, but we own Rayu and Sakura!

"..Raaaaayu? Rayu? RAYU YOU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Door opens then closes quickly "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!'' Sakura hears banging on door

"? Who's out there?"

"Sweat Umm you remember our game show?"

"Yeah, what out it?" Sakura asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Well they're at the door….SO DON'T OPEN IT!"

OUT SIDE THE DOOR

"LET US IN YOU BITCHES!" Krad yelled

"IF YOU DON'T WE'LL JUST HAVE TO KNOCK IT DOWN!" Dark yelled.

"No way!" Rayu yelled from inside.

"YOU TOTTALLY RUINED MY REP! I MEAN JUST LOOK AT THESE FAN LETTERS I'M GETTING!" pulls random fan letter from pocket and reads it

_Dear Dark,_

_You know I always thought you were cool and awesome, but I never thought you could do something so stupid! I don't like you anymore, in fact I hope the police catch you and put you in a mental center!_

_Your ex-fan_

_Silent Angel_

"SEE WHAT YOU AND YOUR SISTER DID TO MY REP, I'M RUINED! RUINED I TELL YOU!" Dark yelled over and over again

cough "You do you Risa wrote right?" Sasuke said appearing out of nowhere.

"WHAAAAAAAAA! RIS SENT THAT!tear"

Risa watching this at home

"Dark please forgive me, but I just can't go you with a guy that does something so humiliating like that.sighs And you were sooo sexy too!"

"Who are you talking to Risa?" Riku asked walking into the attic were Risa was messing with her taro cards.

"what, oh nothing"

Back outside our bedroom door

"Let us in and we promise not to hurt you" Sasuke finally sighed.

"No way in hell, we know for a fact Hiei, Krad and Dark would kill us!" Rayu argued

"Fine let me in and they won't kill you" Sasuke shot the others a death glare

There was a moment of silences then the door open, a little bit.

"………" then Rayu opened the door and right after Sasuke came in she and with the help of Sakura shut the door against Krad and Dark's spells.

"Why are you trying to kill us!" Sakura and Rayu demanded at the same time

"Correction they were trying to kill you and two you humiliated us and ruined our rep can you blame them?"

"Well it twasn't our fault you five answered our ad, geez you can't blame us! Twas your fault in the first place!" Sakura yelled.

"Did you really have to yell?" Rayu asked covering her ears. Sakura just stuck tongue out at her.

"What do you want anyways? Attacking my sister and then demanding us to let you in OUR room!"

"….what else then to take back everything you did…on tv to us." Sasuke's inner thoughts: Only because it's against my villages rules to kill someone who doesn't appose a threat to us.

"I head that!" Rayu yelled

"Headed what?" Sasuke asked innocently

"What you just thought! You moron!"

"Oh that." Sasuke just shrugged, witched caused him to get a punch in the face be Rayu

Vain" Look Mr. I'm- So-Cool-I-Don't-Need-Anyone I'm sick of your personality! You aint gett'en no apology from me and that's final!"

"You'll have to excuse her, she woke up in a bad mood, she visions have been coming true and it's really bugg'en her." pats Rayu on head only to almost have Rayu bite off Sakura's hand

"Don't Touch me. You do and you die!"

Okay I know this chapter sucked and all, but what will happen and will Rayu and Sakura actually restore Everyone's reps or will they have to run and hide for there lives.

Rayu: I run from no one! Random prep comes up and tries dying her hair pink only to be beat up be Rayu

Sakura: Yeah, No do I! Angry look on face

Puppy dog eyes Review!


	3. The End

Rayu: I'm really sorry 2 say(write) this but this fanfict isn't going 2 be continued.

Sakura: Not enought people were reviewing, but we do want to give a HUGE thanks to the reviewers who reviewed. Espicaly the folloing: Iced Grave, nekogirltheanimefreak, and SakaraMousyxXx

Rayu: In reality we had this huge thing typed up saying thanks to everyone who reviewed, but our pc

Crashed. So yeah.

Sakura: Anyways we're still going to say thanks 2 everyone who reviewd, but we wanted those three

2 get a special thanx! So as a treat in our next fanfict-

Rayu: That we are going 2 finish-

Sakura: yes we are, anyways you three are, well if you want can be in it. All we need is you

charater profile.

Rayu: You know the name appearence age and personality...and anything else.

Sakura: The problem is should it be a DNALNGEL fan fict, a Beyblade fan fict or a Fruits Basket fan fict.

That is up to you.

* * *

The following people we are thanking becuse they reiviewed. 

Iced Grave

nekogirltheanimefreak

SakaraMousyxXx

acho0bl3ssU

Nahtxias Dragonfly2k2

silverfangedgoddess09

Daisukes-Inner-Angel

* * *

Rayu and Sakura: Thank you for reiveiwing and hope you will like our new fanfict! We are really sorry 

about this(Bows)


End file.
